The Real You
by SkylarandAngel
Summary: Summary: Alison was a sophomore in high school. Her grades were average, she was popular, and she was the captain of the girls soccer team. Everyone loved her. She was a lesbian and everyone accepted her for who she was. There was a girl named Emily, who was the toughest most badass girl in school. What will happen when these two are paired together for a project?
1. Chapter 1

**The Real You...**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **Alison was a sophomore in high school. Her grades were average, she was popular, and she was the captain of the girls soccer team. Everyone loved her. She was a lesbian and everyone accepted her for who she was. There was a girl named Emily, who was the toughest most badass girl in school. What will happen when these two are paired together for a project?

**The Real You...**

**Chapter 1**

Alison was sleeping so quietly until, her iPhone rang. Her ringtone was 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea. Typical Alison. She picked it up. "Hello?" Alison said stirred.

"Ali, don't forget about soccer practice this morning." Spencer said.

"Ohh, crap. Thanks Spence." Ali said, before she hung up the phone. She got up and got in the shower, and put her hair up in a ponytail, for soccer practice. Alison grabbed her car keys and headed downstairs.

"Ali wait!" Jason yelled. Alison turned around to her little brother.

"Yeah, Jason?"

"Will you give me a ride to school, I have an early basketball practice." Jason said.

"Sure, let's go." Alison said. Both of them left the house and got into Alison's black Mustang. Alison turned on the car and 'Summertime Sadness' by Lana Del Ray was playing.

"Why are they playing this? It's the fucking winter." Jason said.

"I don't know." Alison said. "But, it's a good song I guess."

They finally got to school. "See you later Ali." Jason said as he got out of the car and ran into school.

"Bye Jason." Alison said. She got out of the car and got her stuff. She walked to the field and saw a group of people doing graffiti on the grass. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" Alison said angrily.

"We're baking a cake." Cece said sarcastically. All the others laughed.

"Why don't you get out of here Blondie." Emily said.

"No! You're fucking up my soccer field!" Alison said angrily.

"Your soccer field? This is school property." Toby said sarcastically. Once again they all laughed.

"I'm the captain of the soccer team!" Alison yelled.

"Shut...the...fuck...up" Jake and Toby said at the same time. Then they high-fived each other.

"Get off my field!" Alison said. Where was everyone? Practice probably got cancelled.

"Blondie, please do us all a favor, and get the hell out of here." Shana said. Emily high-fived Shana.

"You guys are bunch of future dropouts." Alison said as she turned to walk away.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Shana asked.

"You heard me dumbass." Alison said as she turned to the group. Shana rushed her. But Emily grabbed Shana before she could touch Alison.

"This blond bitch isn't worth it babe. You would kill her." Emily said. Alison said. "Lets go guys." All of them got their stuff and left the soccer field.

**At Lunch...**

"You guys will never guess what happened to me this morning." Alison said as she sat down.

"What happened?" Aria asked.

"These people were vandalizing the soccer field. There was five people. Two boys, and three girls, and one of the girls was blonde. They had all black on and they were total Jackasses." Alison said.

"Ali...you need to stay away from them. All of their parents are dead, they live together, and they fight for fun. Stay away from them." Spencer said.

"Ohh damn, thanks Spence. I got to get to class." Alison said as she hurried off to class. She got to class and she saw one of the people who vandalized the field. It was Emily. She tried her best not to be seen. Finally Mr. Fitz came into class.

"Good Afternoon, I hope everyone's weekend was exciting." He said. "Today we are starting a group project, in pairs." He said. "First up, Alison and Emily." He said. Alison looked over at Emily in fear and Emily looked at Alison and smiled. She was kind of cute, Emily thought.

Alison looked at Emily. Wow! She thought she didn't notice how hot she was.

"Alright class go sit next to your partners." Mr Fitz said.

"Hey Blondie." Emily said as she smiled at Alison.

"Its Alison." Alison said coldly.

"I'm not good with names." Emily suggested.

"Well you better learn to be." Alison said sternly.

"Hey no reason to be such a bitch." Emily said.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Alison asked.

"Yeah." Emily said truthfully.

"Whatever." Alison said. For about ten minutes Alison was talking about the project and Emily was trying to listen but she kind of got lost in Alison's dark blue eyes. She just starting staring at her. Not creepily, but lustfully. "Are you a vampire or something, you look like you wanna suck my blood." Alison joked. Emily snapped out of it. Damm Alison was smoking.

"Sorry..." Emily said nervously. What was this girl doing to her? She was just so pretty, and she smelled nice, and her eyes were so blue, and her voice was so nice, and damn she had a body like...

"Hello! Earth to Emily." Alison said obviously annoyed. Emily snapped out of it. "What are you thinking about?" Alison asked curiously.

"Umm, its just that your eyes are really blue, kind of like the ocean." Emily said. Alison smiled.

"Thanks, thats sweet." Alison was starting to blush. Emily notice and eyelash on Alison's cheek. She reached out to get it with her thumb.

"You've got an eyelash on your cheek." She got it with her thumb. "Make a wish." Emily said. Alison didn't make a wish she just blew it away. "What did you wish for?" Emily asked.

"I wished that you would stop flirting with me." Alison said.

"Sorry, but thats one wish that won't be coming true." Emily smiled and Alison laughed. "So I guess I'm gonna need your number. You know for the project..." Emily said nervously.

"Umm okay, let me see your phone." Emily gave it to her and she starting typing in numbers. Then she gave it back to her.

"Let me see your phone." Emily took Alison's IPhone and put in her number, as the name she put _Your Future Girlfriend_. She gave Alison back her phone and Alison laughed and smiled at what she saw.

"Thats cute." Alison said. Emily just smiled. "Isn't Shana your girlfriend?" Alison asked.

"No, she's just a really good friend." Emily said honestly. "Do you wanna maybe get something to eat after school?" Emily asked Alison. She actually kinda like her. The only problem was her friends.

"Sure." At that Alison smiled.

**After School...**

"Hey." Emily said. Alison wasn't a huge bitch after all. She was a nice, sweet, down to earth girl.

"Hi." Alison said nervously. Here she was talking to the school's trouble maker. Emily actually wasn't that big of a jackass after all.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Emily asked nervously, as they started walking to Emily's car.

"Wherever you wanna go." Alison said. There was some serious sexual tension between the two and Alison wanted to release that. Finally they got to Emily's car. "Nice car." Alison said referring to Emily's Camaro.

"Thanks." Emily said, as she unlocked the door. Finally they were in the car. Emily and Alison were just sitting there...awkwardly. Finally Alison made a move and started kissing Emily. Emily happily participated. Both of them were fighting for dominance. It was pretty even as of right now. Someone knocked on the window. They kept kissing, the person knocked harder and louder. They stopped making out. Emily rolled down the window.

"Jake, what do you want?" Emily asked obviously annoyed.

"Nice, seducing blondie." Jake said in a happy voice. Emily gave him a really scary look. "Ohh, umm I was just wondering if you were coming to the party tonight? You could even bring Blondie." Jake said.

"My name is Alison." Alison said.

"I'm not good with names." Jake said. Alison just looked at Jake. "Anyway,...are you coming or not." Jake asked.

"Yeah I'll be there." Emily said. Jake walked away and Emily let the window up. "Sorry Blondie, I've got to go to this party." Emily said,

"I wanna go." Alison said.

"You can't." Emily said.

"Jake said I could go." Alison said.

"Are you sure? These parties can get really intense." Emily warned.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure that I want to go." Alison said.

"Alright, just remember I tried to warn you." With that Emily started the car and drove off.

* * *

**So the writer Fantasy Shipper actually helping me with this story. I'm sorry if the first chapter was a little boring, but it's definitely leading somewhere. Make sure to review, I'd really appreciate it. So this is my first story, and I'm basing it off of things that have actually happened to me. So, yeah...thanks for reading and let me know if I should continue.**

**Sincerely, Skylar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it Fantasy Shipper here. Its been a long time. I bet a lot of you are wondering where Skylar is and why she hasn't updated this story. Its taken me awhile to come terms with this. Skylar died in a car accident about a month ago. She won't be continuing it. But, I do have all the idea's and I know exactly how she wanted to write it. So, maybe I could finish it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, what's your story?" Emily asked. She wanted to get to know Alison, at least a little bit more before she decided to sleep with her.

"What's your story?" Alison asked.

"My parents are dead, I live with my friends, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am, I don't do drugs, and I have amazing abs." Emily said.

"Fine, I get it. You don't want to talk about your past." Alison said.

"I just told you more than I've told a lot of people." Emily said.

"I wanna know more." Alison said.

"Fine. Lets skip this party. I want to take you somewhere." Emily said. Alison nodded. Emily took a couple of turns and they were at an abandoned warehouse. Emily and Alison got out of the car and walked in.

"What is this place?" Alison asked.

"I used to hang out here with my friends a lot, once my big sister came here looking for me. I wasn't there when she looking for me though. It was just guys here. She was a really attractive girl, so they grabbed her, and they raped her. Then they stabbed her. Right here." Emily said. Alison looked on the ground and saw the bloodstain on the ground.

"Oh my god, Emily I'm so sorry." Alison said looking at Emily who had tears in her eyes.

"Its cool." Emily said. She sat on something and Alison sat next to her. "You know, you aren't as bitchy as I thought you were." Emily said.

"And you aren't as much of a douche as I thought." Alison joked. Emily smiled. Alison shivered. Emily took her leather jacket off and gave it to Alison. "Thank you." She said.

"Listen, I'm gonna hurt you Alison. I play girls like a game of uno. I'm not into commitments." Emily said looking down at her black combat boots.

"I think I'll take my chances." Alison said looking at Emily. Alison laid her head on Emily's shoulder. "You're really hot Emily." Alison said.

"I know, I hear that everyday." Emily said cockily. Alison smiled.

"Have you ever been in love?" Alison asked.

"I don't believe in love." Emily said.

"Why not?" Alison asked truly.

"I just don't." Emily said.

"Did something happen to you?" Alison asked.

"A girl named Addison happened to me." Emily simply said.

"What happened?" Alison asked.

"Lets just say, I didn't get two broken ribs by myself." Emily said. What did she mean by that? Did Addison hit her?

"Did she…" Alison started but was interrupted by Emily.

"I think we should go to that party." She said getting up, she really didn't want to talk about Addison. Alison nodded and got up. They walked to the car.

"So what should I be expecting at this party?" Alison asked.

"Drugs, Alcohol, strip poker, strippers, people having sex in random places." Emily said. Alison suddenly got nervous. They continued to drive.

"So why is Jake having a party?" Alison asked.

"Because his brother died, and left him all his money." Emily said.

"So he's happy his brother died?" Alison asked, obviously creeped out.

"Yeah, you don't know what his brother used to do to him. After his parents died, Jake's brother beat him up, came into his room every night and touched him. His brother deserved to be hit by a car. Jake is happy because he won't have to deal with constantly being afraid of being at home." Emily said. Alison nodded. Emily pulled up to Jake's lake house and it was already popping."You ready?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yep." Alison said obviously intimidated by this party. "Are those dead bodies?" Alison asked looking at the bodies on the ground.

"No their just passed out..most likely." Emily said. "You should stay close, there's a lot of people here who would love to get some of that..without your permission if you know what I mean." Emily said.

"Are you saying that there's a possibility that I could be raped?" Alison said getting more scared by the second.

"Yeah. But I'll protect you." Emily said putting her arm around Alison's neck. Alison relaxed into Emily's hold, she felt really safe. They walked into the house and Emily made her way to her group of friends.

"Hey blondie." Cece said.

"Why are you calling me blondie when you're hair is blonde too?" Alison asked.

"Well, blondie's are annoying and uptight, I'm not in that category." Cece said with a smirk.

"Hey Alison." Toby said with a smile. He was probably the nicest, even though he was a jerk, he was still kind of nice.

"Hi Toby, you look nice." She complimented.

"Thanks so do you." He said.

"How about we play a game of fight club?" Toby suggested.

"Whats that?" Alison asked nervously.

"Well its a game where two people fight, whoever wins goes on to the next person. Then if they win the last room they get to hook up with anyone in the room that the game is going on in." Jake said.

"Sounds good to me." Emily said. Cece, Emily, Jake, Toby, and Emily went down to the basement. There were already fights going on down there. Shana was fighting Paige Mccullers. Paige punched Shana but it didn't phase her. Shana threw a punch at Paige and knocked her down. She got on top of her and started punching her repeatedly. The ref stepped in and stopped the fight.

"Shana is the winner!" The ref said holding up Shana's arm.

"Is he a real ref?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, he used to ref for the UFC but he got fired for betting and sabotaging fights." Jake said. Alison nodded.

"Pick your next opponent." The ref said. Shana looked around the room but her eyes landed on a certain annoying blonde.

"I pick Blondie." Shana said with a sinister smile. Alison looked at Emily and the others in confusion. They all just kinda shrugged.

"What if I don't want to?" Alison asked the ref.

"You have to sleep with the challenger." The ref said. There was no way she was doing either.

"I'm not fighting you." Alison said looking at Shana. Shana walked over to Alison and grabbed her wrist.

"Then I guess you're coming with me." Shana said pulling Alison.

"Hey back the fuck up." Emily said pulling Shana away.

"Its the rules Emily." Shana said still trying to pull Alison.

"Yeah well they don't apply to her." Emily said giving Shana the death glare. Cece, Toby, and Jake were looking on in amazement. This was not going to end up.

"Yeah they do, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." Shana said. Emily grabbed Shana by the collar and smashed her into a wall.

"I'd like to make a substitute." Emily said to Shana but loud enough for the ref to hear. Emily let go of Shana and went over to the mat. So did Shana. Emily took off her leather jacket and threw it to Jake.

"Alright, I want a clean fight. No eye poking, no hair pulling, no scratching, and no biting. I'll step in to stop the fight if I find it necessary. To be clear if Emily wins this fight Shana will not only be kicked from the tournament but Alison will not have to pay homage to Shana. If Shana wins Emily will be added to the pool of options for the winner of this tournament to sleep with. Is that clear?" The ref asked. Both girls nodded never taking their eyes off each other.

"So whats the probability of Emily winning?" Alison asked Cece nervously.

"Well, Emily fights a lot. So does Shana. They are pretty evenly matched. This could go either way." Cece said looking at the shorter girl. Alison was really scared at this point.

"Alright bump fists." The ref said. Emily held out her fist but Shana punched her instead. "Fight" The ref said not catching the punch.

"What the hell how did the ref not see that?!" Alison yelled. Toby just shrugged. Emily punched Shana in the stomach then hit her with an uppercut. She tackled her to the ground and started punching her in the face multiple times. People in the crowd were actually counting how many times. Alison got lost after nine. The ref had to step in and pull Emily off of Shana.

"Emily is the winner!" The ref said holding Emily's wrist in the air. Emily went over to her friends.

"Wow Em, you haven't lost a beat." Cece said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Shana needed that." Emily said.

"Yeah she's been pissing us off lately." Toby said looking at a bleeding Shana still on the ground.

"Do you guys like maybe want to go out somewhere?" Cece asked.

"Where do you suggest?" Jake said.

"The spot." Toby said.

"Sounds good." Emily said. Alison was looking at the ground.

"You're coming too right?" Jake asked. Alison smiled and walked away with them.

**Alright, so I tried my best for this chap. Honestly its really hard writing this story. I can't but think about Skylar. But, I know she loved this story, so I'm going to finish it for her. I tried my best to write in her style. Let me know with a review if I did a good job. Where do you think the gang is going? Will Emily change for Alison? Follow, Favorite and Review. By the way, this has 13,432 views. I'm sure Skylar would have loved to see this.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jake was driving with Toby in the Passenger seat. Cece, Emily, and Alison were in the back. "So what is the 'spot that we're going too?" Alison asked, curious and anxious.

"Well, its like a loft. We've been friends since kindergarten and we always knew that we would want a place that we could hang out it. So we saved up all our money and in 9th grade we built it, with the help of some construction workers and architects." Emily said.

"Thats really cool." Alison said. They pulled into the forest parked the car and got out. They had been walking for about two minutes until Alison saw the loft. "Wow, thats really cool." Alison said, actually impressed.

"Wait until you see the inside." Toby said. Emily got the key out and unlocked the door, everyone went in and Jake turned the lights on.

"Ohh my god, this is beautiful." Alison said. They had an electric fireplace with blue flames, and the bricks surrounding it were black and white. They had a 60 inch T.V with a PS4, PS3, Xbox, and a Wii. The couch was a charcoal color, there were two bubble chairs on each side of the couch. The kitchen had stainless steel countertops and it had black and white granite on the countertops. The refrigerator was stocked, gatorade, energy drinks, alcohol, and pudding. In the freezer there was lots of different flavors of ice cream and frozen yogurt. The walls were covered in graffiti.

"So do you wanna order a pizza or something?" Toby asked.

"Sounds cool to me." Emily said checking her phone. Suddenly Alison's phone rang.

"Hello?" Alison asked.

"Ali where are you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just hanging out with some friends." She said looking back at the group.

"We kinda had a sleepover planned for tonight." Spencer said a little upset.

"Oh I totally forgot Spence. I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it tonight." Alison said.

"Okay, well you better fill us in tomorrow." Spencer said.

"You know I will. I'll see you later." Alison said before she hung up the phone. Alison sat down next to Emily.

"Who was that?" Emily asked curiously.

"My friend Spencer." Alison said. Emily nodded. "So like what do guys like do?" Alison asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, I'm a graffiti artist. I did the stuff on the walls." Toby said pointing to the walls.

"I teach a karate class." Jake said.

"I do motocross and four-wheeling." She said. Alison looked Emily.

"What do you do?" She asked.

"Girls." She said. Everyone laughed including Alison. "But, I used to swim but I got kicked off the team." Emily said looking down at the floor.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"I put black dye in the pool and it all turned black." Emily said. Snickering a little bit. Alison nodded. "What about you Blondie?" Emily asked.

"Well I'm captain of the soccer team, I used to be a cheerleader, and I surf and snowboard." Alison said.

"Thats real dope." Jake said looking at Alison.

"Thanks." Alison said smiling. "This is a really cool spot." Alison said looking around.

"Yeah, it took a lot of hard work for us to build it." Cece said. Emily took her shirt off to reveal a tank top. Alison saw a couple of tattoo's on Emily's left arm.

"Those are cool, what do they mean?" Alison asked.

"Well these are our names." Emily said pointing to her forearm**. Cece+Emily+Jake+Toby= Family. **That was going down Emily's forearm. Then on her shoulder there was some small writing. **Young, Wild, and Free. **Was written on her shoulder in cursive. Cece, Jake and Toby were looking on with a smile.

"I got Emily's name on my neck, Toby's name on my wrist, and Jake's on the other wrist." Cece said showing Alison her tattoo's.

"We don't have any." Jake said looking at Toby then Alison.

"Why not?" Alison asked curiously.

"We're scared of needles." Toby said. Cece smirked at this.

"You know what, I want to get a tattoo." Alison said seriously looking at Emily. "Tonight." She said. Everyone looked at the blonde in shock.

"You sure about this?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I want one on small of my back." Alison said.

"We can totally go then. I know a guy who gives good and clean tattoo's for free." Emily said.

"Cool, lets go guys." Alison said as everyone got off their seats and headed out the door.

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were sitting at the counter on the bar stools eating their pizza. Hanna went on her phone and checked Facebook. There was a video. She watched it. It was at some party and Alison was there with...Emily and it was in some basement. "Guys look." Hanna said showing Spencer and Aria the video.

"What the hell? Why is she at that party? Thats the party that was thrown some kids because his brother died." Spencer said.

"Who cares why it was thrown? Alison is there with Emily and the rest of their stupid crew. And they look to be very comfortable." Hanna said freaking out.

"They've probably corrupted her." Aria said. "We definitely need to talk to her about this tomorrow." Aria stated finally.

"I can't believe you got that Alison, out of everything. You got that." Emily said smiling.

"I really wanted to remember my nickname." She said smiling "What about them? The needle barely went inside them and they couldn't do it." Alison said laughing. Cece laughed too.

"That isn't funny guys." Toby said.

"Yeah, just because we're scared of needles doesn't make us pussies." Jake said still holding his arm, in the spot where the needle went in.

"Yeah it does." Cece said.

**The Next Day At Spencer's House…**

Alison walked in the house. "Hey guys." Alison said as she walked in Spencer's bedroom.

"Hey Ali." All the girls said. Alison turned around to set her bag on the floor and the girls saw her tattoo.

"Ali what the hell is that?!" Spencer demanded. Alison stood up to face them.

"What's what?" Alison asked.

"You got a fucking tattoo?!" Hanna yelled.

"Oh that. Yeah. Do you guys like it?" Alison asked.

"No, you got 'Blondie' on you're back in cursive! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Aria yelled.

"Guys I just wanted a tattoo." Alison said.

"Are you sure about that Ali? You were hanging out with Emily last night. Maybe she convinced you too." Spencer said.

"You don't know her Spencer! She's been through a lot. You're the one who always says not to judge a book by its cover. Thats just what you guys are doing right now! Emily is awesome and so are her friends. Can we please leave this alone?" Alison asked, obviously not in the mood to talk about Emily.

"Fine." Aria said.

**At School…**

Emily was leaning on her locker talking to Cece. "So, do you like Alison?" She asked.

"Possibly, but you know me. I never want to be tied down." Emily said truthfully.

"Emily, don't be prick. I haven't seen you that happy since Addison." Cece said. Emily gave Cece the death glare. "Don't give me that look. We're best friends." Cece said. "I get it, I really do. Addison used to hit you, and abuse you. You have two broken ribs, and a permanently broken heart because of her. But, love does exist. Its the only real thing left on the earth." Cece said.

"Love maybe real, but I'm immune to it." Emily said.

"When love is not accepted move on, when love is not appreciated walk away, hopefully time will teach you what real, true love is, and that it does exist." Cece said. She hugged Emily and walked away. She opened her locker got her stuff out and then closed it. She saw three girls that she didn't know standing there.

"Umm yes?.." Emily said looking at the three girls.

"What the hell are you doing to Alison?" The blonde one asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The tattoo!" The short one said.

"She got that shit on her own. But, it is super hot." Emily said before attempting to walk away. Spencer stopped her.

"I didn't know Alison dated hoodrats." Spencer said.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Emily asked stepping over closer to Spencer.

"I called you a hoodrat." Spencer said. Emily gave Spencer a death glare. Hanna and Aria backed away slowly. But, Spencer stood her ground.

"Well, I didn't know Alison was friends with spoiled brats." Emily said. Spencer pushed Emily and she didn't even move. "Wow, you are a fucking brat." Emily said smirking a little.

"At least my parents are still alive." Spencer said. She definitely blew a fuse with Emily. She grabbed Spencer by the collar and slammed her into the locker.

"Don't you fucking talk about my parents. Now do yourself a favor and stay away from me and friends." Emily said in a scary growl. Aria and Hanna didn't dare intervene. Emily was like a pitbull. She released Spencer and walked away.

Emily went to her classes and saw Alison, she sat down next to her. "Hey you." Alison said.

"You should tell your friends to leave me alone." Emily said.

"What happened?" Alison asked.

"I'll tell you later." Emily said. Alison nodded.

"Do you maybe wanna ditch today?" Alison asked.

"Hell yeah Blondie." Emily said with a smile. They got up and left class before their teacher returned.

* * *

**So...What did you think? A Spencer and Emily rivalry. Plus Alison is actually ditching school. Next chap we will see a really sweet conversation between Alison and Emily. Plus, someone new might be joining Emily's group of friends. Follow, Favorite, and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So where are we gonna go?" Alison asked.

"We are gonna go throw a little party by ourselves.." Emily said smiling. Alison smiled. She kinda liked being a badass. It was fun, she could see why Emily loved it so much.

"Sounds good to me." Alison said smirking a little bit. Emily drove off campus. They stopped at the liquor store. "What are we doing here?" Alison asked.

"Buying Alcohol." Emily said.

"How? You aren't 21." Alison said looking confused. Emily whispered something in her ear and Alison smiled. "Okay I can handle that." Alison said as she got out of the car. She went into the store and walked up to the counter, while Emily slowly snuck inside the store.

"What can I do for you young Lady?" The young guy asked.

"Its not about what you can do for me, its about what I can do for you." Alison said seductively leaning over the counter a little bit, giving the boy a sneak peek at her cleavage. Emily filled up the backpacks she had with booze. She texted Alison, signalling her. She smirked at the text.

She opened her unbuttoned shirt and exposed herself to the man. HIs mouth dropped open. Emily ran out with the booze and he didn't even notice. Of course, Alison had a bra on, but he was still shocked. He probably had a boner. She closed her shirt and got in the car with Emily and they drove off.

"You know, that was hot." Emily said smirking a little.

"I know, that guy probably had a boner." Alison said.

"Well, I had a lady boner." Emily said truthfully. Alison smiled widely.

"Of course you did." Alison said. Emily drove to the cabin and Toby was there with a boy who Alison recognized as Mike Montgomery. Aria's little brother. She really didn't care, it was his life. Of course she wasn't going to tell Aria about this, it really wasn't any of her business.

"Ali..Please don't…" Mike started but was interrupted by Alison.

"Relax Mikey, I'm not going to tell her. I'm no snitch." Alison said. Emily opened her backpack and handed a beer to Mike and Toby.

"Where'd you get this stuff?" Toby asked.

"Its a secret." Emily said smirking at him. Mike and Toby just shrugged and started drinking it. Emily stocked the fridge with the booze, then she pulled Alison into her room and closed the door. Alison looked around the room. It really fit Emily. It was the exact way she imagined it would be. She had a 41 inch T.V on the wall. The carpet was the Canadian Flag, but it was black and white instead of Red and white. Her bed had a black cover and a red pillows.

"This room is cool." Alison said softly. Looking around. There was a stop sign on the wall, along with black christmas lights surrounding her bed. Emily looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, I did it myself." Emily said. On the wall there was a painting of Eminem, and on another wall a painting of Tupac. The wall that her bed was against had a picture of Emma Watson. No wonder it was surrounded by lights. Emily noticed Alison was looking at her Emma Watson area.

"Emma Watson really?" Alison said slightly smirking at Emily.

"What? She's smoking hot. She is literally the hottest girl in the world." Emily said smiling.

"No, thats Megan Fox." Alison said, challenging Emily. Emily stepped closer to Alison and put her hands on her hips, moving her thumbs a little touching under Alison's shirt. Emily looked at Alison's lips then into her blue eyes. "So, are you going to kiss me? Or are you just going to stare at me?" Alison said seductively. Emily gently pushed Alison against her wall. They held a stare for a long time, just waiting for one of them to blink or look away. Instead Emily leaned into Alison and kissed her sexily. Alison was so turned on right now. Emily ran her hands under Alison's shirt and felt Alison's stomach. They broke away for air.

"Wow that was…" Emily said, she was once lost for words, she usually had something slick to say. But, she didn't, Alison took her breath away.

"Amazing." Alison finished for Emily. Alison leaned into Emily and started kissing her again. This time it was more heated. Alison moaned into Emily's mouth and it drove Emily crazy. Emily slid Alison's shirt off. Emily pulled away and looked at the blonde beauty in front of her. Her mouth dropped. Wow. "You like what you see?" Alison asked seductively. She loved making Emily go crazy.

"You are so beautiful Alison." Emily said, looking into Alison's eyes. Alison smiled and pulled Emily's shirt off and pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. Next thing they knew, they were both naked.

**20 Minutes Later…**

"Do you regret it?" Emily asked, looking at Alison. Both girls still had nothing on, under the cover.

"No, I'm glad you were my first time." Alison said.

"I am too." Emily said, smiling.

"I love you." Alison said.

* * *

**Will Emily say it back? I don't know, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. No spoilers but...Jason, more crazy Spencer, and more mike, plus the whole crew. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review. Hit me up with a P.M FantasyShipper. **

**-Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily looked at Alison. Emily's eyes filled up with something...anger. She got up out of bed, she put her shirt on, on slipped her jeans on. "Emily where are you going?" Alison asked.

"Love isn't real Alison! If it is, I don't want any part of it! If thats what you want, you should find someone else!" Emily said before leaving the room, leaving a hurt Alison on her bed.

"Emily where are you going?" Toby asked.

"Out." She said, not giving anymore of an explanation. Alison came running out but Emily was out the door already. She ran out the door and Emily was starting up her car. She ran in front of it so that Emily couldn't drive off.

"Emily stop!" Alison yelled, with tears in her eyes. Emily just beeped her horn. "Please Emily." Alison said with pleading eyes.

"Move out of my way!" Emily yelled.

"No!" Alison yelled. Emily turned on the radio. The song was Eminem's 'Space Bound'. That was really ironic, a song about having a permanently broken heart, this was exactly how Emily felt. She turned up the stereo all the way.

"Emily, turn that shit down!" Alison yelled.

"No! Now move out of my fucking way!" Emily yelled, sticking her head out of her window. Alison got on the hood of Emily's car and sat in a criss-cross position. Emily turned the music down a little, it was starting to hurt her ears. "Alison, move...please." Emily said quietly. Alison got off the hood of the car and got into the passenger side of the car.

"Em, look at me." Alison said. Emily looked at her, with tears threatening to fall. "What happened with Addison?" Alison asked, her tears still coming out. Emily looked out the window.

Emily was coming out of the bathroom and she went into the kitchen. She needed to break this off with Addison. Their relationship was purely toxic. Addison was doing the dishes. "Ady, can we talk?" Emily asked softly. Addison washed her hands and turned around to face Emily.

"Is everything okay?" Addison asked.

"No...I think we need to end this." Emily said. Addison's eyes filled with anger.

"You're not going to leave me. I won't let you." Addison said stepping closer to Emily.

"Ady its over." Emily said. Addison stepped even closer to her.

"No its not Emily." Addison said. She grabbed Emily's wrist and she slammed her into the countertop. "You're not leaving Emily! Not now, not ever!" She yelled. She lifted Emily up by the hair and tied her to the bed.

"Ady please let me go. If you love me you'll let me go." Emily pleaded. Tears flowing out of her eyes.

"No Emily...And right now, I think I'm going to show you how much I love you." Addison took some scissors and cut Emily's shirt off. Then her jeans.

"Addison please, don't do this." Emily pleaded, she was sobbing at this point. Addison smiled an evil smile. Cece came in and grabbed Addison and slammed her against the wall. She punched her repeatedly. She choked her against the wall.

"You stupid bitch." Cece said under her breath. She punched her on final time, which knocked her out. She looked over at Emily. She had bruises all over her, some cuts, and what looked like a stab wound. She untied her, and gave her some clothes. "Emily, you are leaving and you're coming with me." Cece said.

Emily had told Alison all of that while she was daydreaming about it. "Oh my god Emily. I'm so sorry." Alison said. Emily looked at her. Alison wiped Emily tears away.

"Now will you get out of my car?" Emily asked weakly. Alison shook her head no. Emily sighed.

"I know that you love me Emily. Please just say it back." Alison pleaded. Emily looked at her and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wanted to say those three words, those eight letters, but she couldn't. They hurt to much. Instead she had other words to say.

"You don't know me blondie. You never will. I just banged Rosewood's it girl. And deflowered you. I was just using you. Now do yourself a favor and get out of my fucking car before I push you out." Emily said looking down at her feet.

"You don't mean that Emily." Alison said. "You can't lie for shit. But, I'm going to give you some alone time." Alison said as she got out of the car and walked back into the house. Emily hit the steering wheel with her fist. She started up the engine again and drove to the Rosewood Penitentiary. She went in and requested to see her.

She sat down and awaited for the girl. That familiar brown hair appeared. She sat down. "Hey babe." She said with a smile. "I'm so glad you decided to visit me." She said.

"I'm not you're babe Addison. You ruined my life!" Emily yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me Emily!" Addison yelled. Emily sank into her seat a little. Addison smirked. She still had control over her. "I didn't ruin your life Em." Addison said.

"You killed my parents you stupid bitch!" Emily yelled. Addison looked at her and smiled.

"I just killed the two people who were getting in the way of our relationship Emily. I would have gotten to Cece too, but unfortunately I was too late," Addison said with a smile. Emily got up and pushed Addison up against a wall. "Careful Emily. I don't think you want anymore things on your record. I know you want to kiss me." Addison said. Emily was repulsed and disgusted.

"I don't kiss sick animals." Emily spit. She walked out of the room and left the prison. She hated to admit it but Addison still had power over her. It was tearing her up inside. She drove to the house in the woods and she was glad that Alison wasn't there. Instead she was greeted by Cece. She sat on the couch next to her.

"What happened between you and blondie?" Cece asked.

"She told me she loved me." Emily said, not looking at Cece.

"Did you say it back?" Cece asked.

"No...I ran from the truth." Emily said. Cece pulled Emily in so they could cuddle.

"I love you Emily. Even if you are broken." Cece said.

"I love you too Cece." Emily said. "You're the only one I can say that too. I wish I could say it to Alison." Emily said.

"You will be able to soon. I promise." Cece said. She kissed the top of Emily's head, before the brunette fell asleep. Cece sighed.

Alison heard the doorbell ring and she got up to get it. She was greeted by Spencer. She barged in the house. "Come in…" Alison said sarcastically. Spencer went up to Alison's room, Alison followed. "What the hell Spencer?!" Alison yelled. Spencer was looking through her stuff. Spencer stopped.

"Where is it?!" Spencer yelled.

"Where is what?" Alison asked, honestly confused.

"The drugs that you're obviously on!" Spencer yelled continuing to look.

"I'm not on drugs dumb shit." Alison said. Spencer stopped looking.

"Oh." Spencer said. She looked at Alison.

"What did you do to Emily?" Alison asked. "She's been having a really rough day." Alison said.

"Oh, so you're hanging out with her now." Spencer said.

"Yes Spencer. Do you have a problem with that?" Alison challenged.

"Yes I do. That guy Toby beat up Alex." Spencer said angrily. Alison tried her best to hold in her laughter but it didn't work. She laughed anyway. "Whats so funny?" Spencer asked, obviously annoyed at Alison's reaction.

"Oh nothing...It's just that you're boyfriend got his ass beat." Alison said. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Alison you really should stay away from those people." Spencer said. Now it was Alison's turn to roll her eyes.

"You're not the boss of me Spencie. Now get out of my house." Alison said. Spencer shook her head and left Alison's room, and then left the house. Alison sat on her bed and started writing in her diary. Just then Jason walked into the room.

"Ali?" Jason said. Alison looked up at her brother.

"Yeah Jason?" Alison said.

"Can you please take me with you to the next party you go to?" Jason asked.

"No." Alison said.

"C'mon, but MIke is going to the next one." Jason pleaded. For a second Alison forgot MIke and Jason were best friends.

"Fine, but no drugs, or alcohol." Alison said sternly.

"Deal." Jason said before walking out of her room. Alison smiled at the thought of Jason at one of those parties.

Cece got up from the couch and got a Monster out the fridge. She opened it and Emily awoke at the sound. "Oh sorry Emily." Cece said.

"Its cool." Emily said. She looked down at her black vans. "Actually you just helped me realize something." Emily said. Cece looked at her confusedly. "I'll be back in two hours." Emily said.

"Where are you going?" Cece asked.

"To make things right." Emily said before walking out the door. Cece smiled. She had gotten through to Emily. Emily continued driving. She knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" The girl asked.

"Spencer I want to apologize. But, I want your support. I love...I really like Alison. It would mean a lot if you could take it easy on me. I know I'm not perfect, in fact I'm really far from it, but it would mean the world to me if you would give me permission to date your best friend." Emily said.

"You must really like Alison if you came over here to ask me for my blessing. So yes, I'll support you guys. But, if you hurt Alison I swear I will make your life hell." Spencer said. Emily smiled.

"I don't doubt that." Emily said before walking away. She got in her car and then Spencer closed the door. Emily drove to Alison's. She rang on the doorbell. Jason opened it.

"Oh my god. You're Emily Fields." He said.

"Yeah, and you're Mike's buddy." Emily said smiling a little.

"Hey is it cool if I come to one of your parties?" Jason asked. He had already asked Alison but she had a habit of going back on her word. Emily smiled at the freshman.

"Yes. You can drop by, make sure to bring Mike with you. He's dope." Emily said. Jason smiled. He stepped aside letting Emily in. "So where's your sister?" She asked.

"Oh upstairs, first room you see that hers." Jason said. Emily smiled.

"Thanks Jace." Emily said going upstairs.

"Jace. Thats dope." He muttered. Emily went into Alison's bedroom to see her listening to music. Alison looked up. She took her earbuds out.

"Hey Emily." She said, smiling nervously.

"I love you too Alison." Emily said looking into Alison's icy blue eyes. Then she walked out of her room and ran out the door. Alison smiled. She finally said it.

* * *

** So what did you guys think? I worked really hard on this chapter. So Skylar had a lot of other stories. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to publish them on this account. She had a Spemily story, a Hannily story, and another story about Emison. So should I publish them? Let me know with a review. So no spoilers but...Jason will be in a situation next chap and Emily will help him out. Alison will tell Emily about some private things.**  
**-Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey have you seen Jason?" Alison asked over the loud music.

"No." Emily practically yelled.

"I'm gonna go look for him." Alison said. Emily grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so Ali." Emily said smiling slightly. "Stay here with Cece. I'll go find him." Emily said. Alison smiled at her and then squeezed her hand. Emily leaned in and gave Alison a chaste kiss. Alison smiled.

"What was that for?" Alison asked smiling.

"For being you…" Emily said before walking away. Alison went over to Cece with a huge smile on her face.

"If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you and no one will find the body." Cece said half serious, half joking. Alison smiled.

"You won't have to worry about that." Alison said. Cece smiled and then nodded. Emily headed outside. She saw Jason standing really close to a ledge the lead into rocks. It was about a 85 foot drop. She walked next to him. He didn't look at her. He just continued looking out into the sky.

"Don't you think you're standing a little close to the edge?" Emily asked, obviously oblivious about what he was contemplating doing.

"Nope." He simply said.

"Jace. I know what you're thinking. I've been through this before. Nothing seems to be going your way. You feel like there's nothing for you on earth. But truthfully, you've got so much more than a lot of people. Including me." Emily said, looking at Jason.

"But you're so cool. You throw lots of parties, and you have tons of hot girls surrounding you. I don't see how life isn't awesome for you." Jason said, turning and looking at Emily.

"Jace, I'm not cool. I've never been cool. I'm broken, and beat down. Its like I'm a nail and someone hit me with a hammer. My parents are dead, my sister is dead. I only got my friends...and Alison. But you...you have Mike, and Alison, and you're parents. I don't know what's going down in your life but...you should think this over before you make a decision that you won't be able to take back." Emily said.

"You're right Emily. Thank you." He said. He went over to her and hugged her. She usually didn't hug people, but she wanted to hug Jason. He needed it. But so did she on some level. "Do you love my sister?" He asked. Emily looked at the ground and then at Jason.

"Yes. More than anyone else." Emily said honestly. He nodded. "Why don't you go find Mike. I'm sure he needs a wingman or something." Emily said. Jason smiled and went back into the house. Emily backed away from the edge and sat against a tree. Someone sat next to her.

"You know Alison's looking for you right?" Jake asked looking at his best friend. Emily nodded.  
"Why don't you go back in there with her?" Jake asked. Emily continued looking at the dark sky that the moon lightened.

"Because I'm scared." Emily muttered.

"What are you scared of?" Jaske asked.

"I'm scared of getting hurt. I don't do vulnerability." Emily said. Jake nodded.

"You should learn how. Alison is an amazing girl. You are too Emily. Vulnerability isn't something everyone can do naturally. You'll get there Emily. I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time. I love seeing that smile that shows up on your face when you see Blondie." Jake said. He looked down at his shoes. "Get your ass in there and go get your girl." Jake said as he smiled at Emily. She laid her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I love you Jakey. You aren't just my best friend you're my brother." She said quietly.

"And you're my sister." He said. They both were smiling. "Enough stalling Emily. Get in there." He said. She smiled and got up. They both went inside. She walked over to see Alison talking to Cece.

"I found him. He was outside." Emily said to Alison. She smiled.

"Thank you." Alison said blushing at the way Emily was looking at her. "Do you wanna go outside?" Alison asked. Emily nodded. They interlocked their hands and Emily lead Alison outside. Emily took Alison to a perfect spot. No one around, just the moonlight shining on both of them.  
"I love you Alison. My heart was made of coal before I met you. I never thought I could love someone again." Emily said. Alison smiled. Her blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "You are so beautiful." Emily said looking into Alison's ocean blue eyes. She blushed and looked down. Emily lifted Alison's face. "Don't look away Ali. I want to see your eyes." Emily said. Alison blushed again. Emily smiled. "You're apart of me Alison. My heart beats your name. You hold my heart in your hands now. Please don't clap." Emily said.

"I won't. I promise." She said. Emily smiled and kissed Alison. Just in that moment rain erupted on them. It looked like something out of the movies. Alison broke the kiss. "Don't you think we should go inside?" Alison asked loudly over the rain.

"No. Lets enjoy this moment." Emily said. Alison smiled. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. Emily pulled Alison's closer. The stopped kissing and pressed their foreheads together. They looked deep into each others eyes. Lightning could have struck them, but it wouldn't break this intense passionate look they were giving each other.

"I love you Emily." Alison said.

"I love you too Alison." Emily said. They kissed each other once again. The rain continuing to pour down on them.

What did you guys think? So Alison will tell Emily some private things next chapter. I decided to push it back a little. Sorry. So next chapter Cece talks to Spencer. Jake and Toby talk to Alison. Emily talks to Aria and Hanna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Alison laid in her bed cuddled up to a sleeping Emily. The brunette looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. They were probably both going to be sick from how long they spent in the rain last night. Emily started to stir and she opened her eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Emily said smiling at the blonde.

"Morning Emily." Alison said looking down at her hands.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I was just wondering why we work so well." Alison said. Emily took Alison's hands and interlocked them with hers.

"Every brunette needs a blonde. I just happened to find the perfect one." Emily said sweetly. Alison smiled and leaned in to kiss Emily but someone busted into her room. It was none other than Spencer Hastings'.

"Hey Alison." Spencer said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Spencer you need to stop cockblocking." Alison said. Emily got up; thank god she had clothes on.

"You guys need some time together. I'm going to hang out at the pad. I'll see you later Ali." Emily said as she went over on the other side of the bed and kissed Alison on her forehead.

"Emily please don't let Spencer make you feel intimidated. " Alison said, starting to get upset with Spencer. Spencer and Emily smiled at each other.

"She came to my house one night and basically asked for my blessing." Spencer said.

"You talked to Spencer?" Alison asked suddenly smiling.

"Yeah, I love you Alison and if that means impressing all your friends I'll do it." Emily said like it was something that wasn't a big deal.

"That's so sweet Em." Alison said. Emily smiled.

"Bye Alison. Bye Spence." Emily said. Alison smiled.

"Where's my kiss?" Spencer asked jokingly. Emily ran over to the bed on kissed her on top of her head. Then she walked out the door.

"She's so cute." Alison said.

"You guys are cute together. I have no idea why I didn't like her." Spencer said. Alison nodded.

Emily arrived at the house in the woods and unlocked it. "Hey Cece." Emily said.

"Hey Em, how was your night with Blondie?" Cece asked.

"It was cool. But today I want to spend some time with you." Emily said. Cece nodded.

"Okay let's talk." Cece said patting the spot on the couch next to her. Emily sat down. "So have you made friends with her friends yet?" Cece asked.

"Just the douche baggy one. But she's cool." Emily said honestly.

"Well you need to make that a priority of yours. Alison met us, now you have to meet her friends." Cece said knowingly.

"You are so right." Emily said.

"I know." Cece said as she smiled at Emily. "So on a scale of 1-10 how good is Alison in bed?" Cece asked playfully.

"12" Emily simply said. Cece laughed then playfully punched Emily on the arm.

"Damn Emily you owe me details." Cece said.

"All I'm saying is that she's flexible." Emily said smiling at the ground.

"You've got a keeper Emily. I will beat the shit out of you if you fuck this up." Cece said half serious- half jokingly.

"You don't have to worry about that Cece. I've got everything on lock." Emily said.

"Good. I'm glad to see you happy." Cece said.

"Me too." Emily said. Her phone rang. Rosewood Police Department. She answered it with a little hesitation. "Hello?" Emily said.

"Hi, this is detective Holbrook. I just wanted to let you know personally that we have released Addison Marin from our custody. Just let us know if you have any problems." The man said before hanging up.

Emily slowly lowered the phone from her ear. "What's wrong Emily?" Cece asked.

"Ady…has been released." Emily said. Cece's smile dropped.

"Oh my god…" Cece said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Emily got up to get it but Cece pulled her down. "Stay." Cece said. She approached the door slowly and cracked it open she looked to see that familiar brown hair.

"Hello Cecilia." Addison said in a tone that disgusted her.

"What do you want Addison?" Cece asked in a super scary tone.

"I actually wanted to know if Emily was here." Addison asked with a smirk on her face.

"She's not. She doesn't want to talk to you. She's spending time with Alison. Her real girlfriend." Cece spat. Emily sat on the couch listening to every single word the two were exchanging.

"Well I guess I'll have to go visit this girl then." Addison said. This blew Emily's fuse. She got up and ran to the door.

"You stay the fuck away from Alison! If you anywhere near her I swear I will fucking kill you Addison!" Cece was trying to close the door but the anger in Emily was causing her to have a strength that Cece couldn't compete with.

"Well hello sweet Emily." Addison said smiling then she tilted her head to the right. Emily busted out of the door and tackled Addison. She wrapped her hands around the girl's neck and started choking her. The girl below was turning purple. "Please…" Addison pleaded. Cece tried to pull Emily off but it was no use, she was going to use force. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and put her to sleep in about 12 seconds. Emily's hands finally released Addison's neck.

"You better fucking stay away from us or I swear next time it'll be me with my hands around your fucking neck!" Cece said before carrying Emily back into the house.

"Spencer please stop…" Alison said getting annoyed with Spencer's constant questions.

"Well maybe if you actually answered one of them I would stop." Spencer said.

"Fine! But one question." Alison said.

"Okay. Um…How good is Emily in bed?" Spencer asked. Alison buried her face in her hands. "C'mon Ali…You have to tell me." Spencer said elbowing Alison gently on her arm. Alison lifted her head up and Spencer could clearly see the blush on Alison's face.

"She's really good, like extremely good." Alison said.

"What about orgasms? How many of those does she give you?" Spencer asked trying to embarrass Alison.

"It's like breathing…Its one after another." Alison said looking at her wall.

"Okay…so does Emily plan on meeting Hanna and Aria?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure; I don't want to pressure her." Alison said. Spencer nodded.

"Aria and Hanna are starting to get really curious." Spencer stated.

"Just try to hold them off a little longer." Alison pleaded.

"I'll try." Spencer said honestly.

"Emily you can't do shit like that!" Cece yelled.

"I get it Cece I messed up! I was angry, she basically threatened Alison!

"I know that Emily. But you're playing into Addison's game. The reaction that you had today was exactly what he wanted from you. I know it sounds cliché but if you just ignore her she'll leave you alone." Cece said seriously.

"What if she comes back here?" Emily asked.

"Then I'll take care of it." Cece said. Emily nodded.

Alison's doorbell rang and she and Spencer went to go answer it.. "Hey Addison!" Alison said bringing in her in for a hug. Spencer did the same.

"Does Hanna know your back?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, but I want to make it a surprise. We should throw a dinner party." Addison schemed.

"That sounds great. Can I invite my girlfriend Emily?" Alison asked.

"Yes you can. The more the merrier." Addison said with a smile.

**Damn. Talk about a scandal. So what's going to happen at this dinner party? Let me know what you think about this story so far. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


End file.
